Ravages of Time
Ravages of Time is the twelfth episode of season two. Silvermane obtains the Tablet of Time and against all warnings uses it to make himself young again. Things get much worse for Spider-Man as the Mega-Slayer attacks and Curt Connors transforms into the Lizard. Ravages of Time also briefly introduces Adrian Toomes who in the next episode becomes the villian called Vulture. Plot As the laboratory fills with poison gas Tombstone holds onto Spider-Man. Curt Connors attempts to crawl away but as Tombstone sees him he throws a giant computer on top of Spider-Man and grabs Dr. Connors and escapes. As Tombstone drives off with Dr. Connors, he calls Alisa Silvermane who is at the Coffee Bean waiting for Peter Parker and tells her that he has Connors. Alisa asks if anyone suspects that she was involved and Tombstone answers that her alibi is air tight. Back inside the laboratory the gas is suffocating Spider-Man and he is unable to see through the thick gas. However, Spider-Man realizes that he knows the laboratory like the back of his hand and and he fires a web line that hits a switch that activates the ventilation system which sucks the gas out of the room. With the gas out of the room Spider-Man lifts the heavy machine of of him and chases after Tombstone. However, Spider-Man loses track of him. Spider-Man then swings past the Coffee Bean and remembers that he had a date with Alisa. However, Hammerhead and some thugs arrive and barge into the Coffee Bean and take Alisa hostage. As they exit the Coffee Bean, Spider-Man tries to save Alisa. However, Hammerhead rams Spider-Man into a hole in the street and begins to pour cement from a cement mixing truck into the hole. As Hammerhead walks off Spider-Man shoots a web line into the mixing truck and it hits the gear stick and as Spider-Man pulls the stick to drive the truck begins to move which pulls Spider-Man out of the hole. However, Spider-Man fails to save Alisa and Hammerhead gets away with her. A short while later Kingpin receives a piece of paper with a lock of Vanessa's hair taped to it. Kingpin knows that she has been abducted by Silvermane. Alistair Smythe offers to send the Mega-Slayer to rescue her. However, Kingpin tells Alistair that Hammerhead has a plan to get Vanessa back. At that moment Hammerhead walks into the room with Alisa. As Kingpin asks who she is Hammerhead answers that she is Silvermane's daughter. Kingpin then tells Alisa that her father will now know how it feels to have the life of a loved one hanging in the balance. Meanwhile, Tombstone brings Curt to a building where inside Silvermane had the Toltec pyramid recreated. Silvermane then steps out and tells Dr. Connors that he wants him to harness the power of the Tablet of Time to make him young again. Curt attempts to tell Silvermane that he doesn't know how to control the Tablet of Time's power. However, Silvermane has Curt Connors lock in a room and tells him that he will not be released until he has found a way to control the Tablet of Time's power. Just then Silvermane gets a video message from one of his men saying that Hammerhead has kidnapped Alisa. Silvermane begins to feel dizzy and Tombstone runs to his aid. Tombstone offers to kill Kingpin. However, Silvermane replies that Tombstone will not try and save Alisa and that if Kingpin harms her he will kill Vanessa. Later that night Peter returns home, Peter creates an adhesive that he places on his Spider-Tracer. To test it out Peter places the tracer on Aunt May's no stick frying pan and it stays in place. Peter realizes that the Spider-Tracer can now stick to the Mega-Slayer. Peter, as Spider-Man, then meets with Smythe, who is controlling the Mega-Slayer, on top of the Empire State Building. As Smythe sees that Curt Connors is not with Spider-Man he demands to know where Connors is. Spider-Man tells Smythe that Connors was kidnapped. However, Smythe believed that Spider-Man was lying and had the Mega-Slayer attack Spider-Man. As Spider-Man web swings away the Mega-Slayer chases after him. However, Spider-Man is able to escape the Mega-Slayer. As Spider-Man web swings through New York City he wonders who has Dr. Connors if not Smythe. Back at Crime Central, Kingpin receives a video message from Silvermane saying that he wants to setup a meeting to exchange their hostages. In another part of the city the Mega-Slayer continues to follow Spider-Man. The Mega-Slayer gets the upper hand on Spider-Man. However, Kingpin contacts Smythe and tells him that he has reached an agreement with Silvermane and they will exchange hostages. Smythe then orders the Mega-Slayer to return to Crime Central. As the Mega-Slayer flies off Spider-Man throws a spider tracer at the robot and it sticks to it's leg. As the Mega-Slayer returns to the secret laboratory Spider-Man follows it by using the spider tracer. As Spider-Man sneaks into the lab through a vent he sees that Smythe is holding Margaret and Alisa hostage. At that moment the Mega-Slayer grabs Alisa and walks outside where they are met my Tombstone who has Curt Connors and Vanessa with him. As Smythe sends over Alisa and the Tablet of Time, Tombstone sends over Vanessa and Curt Connors. However, Smythe double crosses Tombstone and controls the Mega-Slayer to capture Vanessa, Curt, Alisa, and the Tablet of Time. However, Tombstone expected a double cross and brought backup. Tombstone's thug shoots the Mega-Slayer with a rocket launcher and as the Mega-Slayer falls Curt, Alisa, and Vanessa makes a run for it. While the Mega-Slayer and Tombstone fight each other Spider-Man enters the lab and rescues Margaret. As Spider-Man walks outside the Mega-Slayer grabs him and throws him into a wooden pole which knocks over some power lines. As Connors realizes that Spider-Man is in trouble he runs over to a near by laser and uses it to cut off one of the Mega-Slayer's arms. Tombstone uses a rocket to defeat the Mega-Slayer. A rope is then attached to Alisa and she is raised into a helicopter piloted by Hammerhead. As Spider-Man goes after Alisa, Curt attempts to get the Tablet of Time. However, Curt, Margaret, and the Tablet of Time are taken by Tombstone. As the helicopter flies through the air Spider-Man shoots some web into the propeller causing Hammerhead to land on a roof. Spider-Man then arrives and Hammerhead charges at him but gets his head stuck in an air conditioning unit. As Spider-Man checks to see if Alisa is alright Alisa shoots him with a laser. This knocks Spider-Man out and Alisa puts him in the helicopter and flies off just as Hammerhead is able to free himself. Back at the Mega-Slayer construction site the Mega-Slayer is being repaired. As Kingpin and Vanessa walk through the site Kingpin asks Vanessa if she knew where she was being held. Vanessa angrily replies that she has no idea and goes back home escorted by armed guards. Kingpin then scolds Smythe for botching another operation. Hammerhead then approaches Kingpin and tells him that he lost Alisha and the Tablet of Time which makes Kingpin even angrier. However, at that moment Smythe finds the spider tracer on the Mega-Slayer and he tells Kingpin that he might be able to reverse the signal and use it to locate Spider-Man and in turn locate Curt Connors and the Tablet of Time. Meanwhile Alisa arrives at that pyramid and ties up Spider-Man. As Tombstone is about to remove Spider-Man's mask Alisa stops Tombstone and says that unmasking Spider-Man is a privilege reserved for her father. Spider-Man then realizes that Alisa Silver is really Alisa Silvermane, the daughter of the crime lord, Silvermane. Spider-Man gets upset because he really had feelings for Alisa. As Alisa and Tombstone check on Curt they discover that he has found a way to use the Tablet of Time to make things younger. However, Dr. Conors tells tells Alisa that exactly how much solar energy is needed to make Silvermane a young adult is unknown. Although Alisa believes that Dr. Connors is stalling. Tombstone then goes into Silvermane's office and tells him that Connors has finished his research. As Silvermane enters the room with the pyramid he is followed by Alisa, Curt Connors, and Alisa. As Spider-Man sees Silvermane he recognizes him as the old man he saved from the Insidious Six. When they enter the pyramid Dr. Connors tries to convince Alisa into talking Silvermane out of using the Tablet of Time. However, Alisa replies that returning his youth is the greatest gift she could give her father and no one will stand in her way. Tombstone then locks Curt in the lab. The sun then starts to rise and Silvermane realizes the sun is almost in the right position to use the Tablet of Time. However, as Tombstone opens the skylight the Mega-Slayer drops in and goes after Silvermane. However, Tombstone tackles the Mega-Slayer and the Mega-Slayer accidentally blast one of Spider-Man's arms free from his restraints. As Tombstone blast the Mega-Slayer with a laser it falls over. However, Spider-Man shoots a web line at Tombstone and pulls him to the ground. However, Spider-Man is still trapped and Silvermane tells Spider-Man that after he gets his youth back he will be the first person he kills. From Crime Central, Kingpin and Smythe watch what is going on through the Mega-slayer's video camera. Kingpin then orders Hammerhead to go and retrieve the Tablet of Time. Silverman gets into place. As the sun hits the Tablet of Time it fires a beam at Silvermane. From the lab Dr. Connors bangs on the door and yells at Silvermane that what he is doing is dangerous. Because of Curt's frustration he begins to transform once more into the Lizard. After a short while Tombstone closes the skylight blocking the sunlight from the Tablet of Time. As Alisa looks at her father she sees that he is now a young man. Silvermane states that with his returned youth he is now powerful enough to defeat his enemies. As Silvermane is about to remove Spider-Man's mask the Lizard breaks out of the laboratory and attacks Silvermane. As Silvermane fights Lizard, Spider-Man attacks Tombstone. Alisa then picks up a gun and shoots Lizard which knocks him out. Alisa then runs over to Silvermane and asks him if he is alright. Silvermane answers that he feels wonderful. However, Silvermane starts to feel pain and begins to get younger and younger until he is a baby. As Alisa runs over to her father, Tombstone attacks Spider-Man. However, the Mega-Slayer (which is nearly destroyed) comes up behind Tombstone and shoots him. The Mega-Slayer then totally falls apart. As Spider-Man webs up Tombstone, Hammerhead arrives and rams his head into Spider-Man. Tombstone easily frees himself from the web and fires a laser at both Spider-Man and Hammerhead which hits them. At that moment Lizard awakens and Tombstone traps him inside the pyramid. Alisa then orders Tombstone to open the skylight all the way knowing that that much solar energy will cause the Tablet of Time to overload with solar energy and destroy the whole building. Tombstone does as commanded and he, Alisa, and Silvermane escape. Spider-Man then frees Margaret from her cell. Meanwhile, inside the pyramid Lizard is bombarded by energy from the Tablet of Time. The energy also causes Lizard to transform back into a human. Spider-Man is able to get inside the pyramid and rescue Dr. Connors. Spider-Man then gets Curt and Margaret out of the building before it explodes. Later that day Vanessa returns home and tells Wilson that because of the life he leads she barley escaped alive and that she is leaving him. Wilson tells Vanessa that he loves her. However, Vanessa replies that all he really loves is being the Kingpin of crime. As Vanessa walks out Hammerhead enters the room with the Tablet of Time which he managed to save before the explosion. Kingpin then orders Hammerhead to get rid of the Tablet of Time because the site of it sickens him. A short while later at Empire State University, Curt awakens and asks what happened. Spider-Man answers that Silvermane should have listened to him because the Tablet of time kept making him younger until he was a baby. Margaret then tells Curt that the Tablet of Time's healing powers apparently cured him of being the Lizard. However, Curt is upset that the Tablet of Time was destroyed because they may have been able to use it to cure Spider-Ma of his mutation disease. However, unknown to Spider-Man and Curt Connors the Tablet of Time was saved by Hammerhead and he was selling it to an old man. Cast Cameos *Mary Jane Watson (Mentioned only) *May Parker (Mentioned only) *Billy Connors (Mentioned only) *Doctor Octopus (Mentioned only) *Adrian Toomes Locations *Earth-92131 :*New York City ::*Empire State University ::*Coffee Bean ::*Crime Central ::*Silvermane's headquarters :::*Duplicate of the Toltec pyramid ::*Mega-Slayer construction site ::*The Parker house ::*Empire State Building ::*Daily Bugle (Mentioned only) ::*Wilson Fisk's mansion ::*Toomes Aerodynamics Items *Web-Shooters *Adamantium *Spider-Tracer *Mega-Slayer *Smythe's hover chair *Tablet of Time Continuity *This episode picks up directly where Tablet of Time left off. *When Spider-Man first sees Silvermane, Spider-Man recognizes him as the old man he saved from Doctor Octopus. This happened in the episode, Battle of the Insidious Six. Trivia *This episode and Tablet of Time are based Amazing Spider-Man #73 - #75 (1969). *Tombstone drives a hearse in this episode. *In the episode Spider-Man calls Tombstone a "walking Mount Rushmore." Mount Rushmore is a mountain in South Dakota that has the faces of four U.S. presidents, George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln carved into the side. *During the episode Tombstone calls New York City the Big Apple. Big Apple is a nickname for New York City. *When Spider-Man goes to the top of the Empire State Building to meet with Alistair Smythe, Spider-Man says that he would rather be meeting Meg Ryan or Fay Wray up there. :*This is a reference to Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan's meeting on top of the Empire State Building at the end of the movie, Sleepless in Seattle. :*Also Fay Wray is the actress that played the female lead, Ann Dorrow, in the 1933 movie King Kong. This is a reference to the end of the film where King Kong grabs Ann Dorrow and climbs to the top of the Empire State Building. *As Smythe is about to kill Spider-Man with the Mega-Slayer he says "Goodnight sweet prince and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest." This is a quote from the play, Hamlet act 5 scene 2. *Several shots of Lizard at the end of the episode is reused footage from Night of the Lizard. *When Silvermane is exposed to the beam from the Tablet of Time you can see Silvermane's skeleton. This could be a reference to Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. In Return of the Jedi as the Emperor blasts Darth Vader with his force lightning you can see Vader's skull. Episode review A review by Amazing Spidey from Marvel Animation Age Continuing from where part one left off, this was boring. There's not another way to describe it really, it was deathly dull and filled with dull characters such as Hammerhead, Silvermane, and his daughter Alisa. There wasn't an ounce of omph in anything. The story sucked, the script seem to be lacking any spark and the animation didn't do anyone any favors. As with the Morbius episodes, most of the story was lost simply because there was far too many characters. Even Smythe's robot was utter crap. Dr. Connors became The Lizard again, and was promptly beaten by Silvermane, which I found hard to believe. This was a far cry from The Lizard who nearly ripped Spider-Man apart in the premiere episode. The fight between him and Silvermane was embarrassingly bad to watch. As with part 1, not a lot going on. The ending, with the Vulture making his debut was pretty cool. The highlight of a really lousy episode. Thankfully, after a string of mediocre episodes, the next episode really started picking the Neogenic Nightmare story up. Quotes "Ya see web head I don't need to breath anymore. Too bad you do." : '-Tombstone' (Spider-Man clears the ESU lab of poison gas and lifts a large machine off of him.) "It's amazing how a little fresh air can make a guy feel so much stronger." : '-''Spider-Man' ''"No sign of Tombstone anywhere. For a walking Mount Rushmore he's fast." : '-Spider-Man' (Hammerhead knocks Spider-Man into a hole and starts filling the hole with cement.) "I lost Mary Jane because of my web slinging. I can't let it ruin another relationship." : '-Spider-Man' (Spider-Man sees Hammerhead kidnapping Alisa from the Coffee Bean.) "Yo, crome dome! The lady didn't finish her latte." : '-Spider-Man' "Great! Now I'm gonna be turned into a life sized Spidey statue! Minus the life!" : '-Spider-Man' "What the heck is going on? First Doc Connors is kidnapped now Alisa Silver. Who's next, Aunt May!" : '-Spider-Man' "I am giving Hammerhead this one chance. If he fails I will have him." : '-Kingpin' "Good. Now Silvermane will know what it feels like to have the life of a loved one hanging in the balance." : '-Kingpin' "It's incredible. You've made an exact duplicate of the top of the Toltec pyramid." "Ya right here in the Big Apple. Now check this out." : '-Curt Connors & Tombstone' "Who are you?" "I'm an old man who wants you to harness the life giving force of the Tablet to make me young." "You don't know what your dealing with. I can't." "You can doctor, and you will." : '-Curt Connors & Silvermane' "The Kingpin. He's behind this!" "Let me go size 'em up for one of my coffins." "No! If Kingpin touches a hair on Alisa's head he'll suffer pain worse then anything I'm feeling." : '-Silvermane & Tombstone' "Why can't I be meeting Meg Ryan up here instead of that hunk of tin? Or at least Fay Wray?" : '-Spider-Man' "You were supposed to bring Dr. Connors. Where is he?" "You know everything smart guy. Didn't you know he was kidnapped!" "Your lying and I'm tired of your insolence! I want Connors now!" (Smythe controls the Mega-Slayer to attack Spider-Man.) "Great, now I've made 'em mad." : '-Alistair Smythe & Spider-Man' "Run away as fast as you want Smythe. I'm still gonna be right on your big fat mechanical tail." : '-Spider-Man' "I wonder how much Smythe pays to park that thing here in the city?" : '-Spider-Man' "Goodnight sweet prince and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest." : '-Alistair Smythe' "Only problem here is I don't know who to root for!" : '-Tombstone as he watches Spider-Man and the Mega-Slayer fight each other' "'Bout time I broke the Kingpin's new toy." : '-Tombstone' "Hey brick brain!" : '-Spider-Man to Hammerhead' "Hello. What's this? It's one Spider-Man's tracking devices stuck to the Mega-Slayer. Perhaps I can reverse the homing signal and use it to find him, and the tablet, and Connors as well." "Really? Then do it!Who would have thought that Spider-Man would ever prove useful to me?" : '-Alistair Smythe & Kingpin' "Silvermane? The crime boss? I've read about him in the Bugle's files. He's Alisha's father? I liked her. You've fallen head over heels into this one Parker." : '-Spider-Man' "It's time." "Yes. That's what this is all about, time. Time to rebuild my empire and destroy the Kingpin's. " : '-Tombstone & Silvermane' "That's Silvermane? He's the old man I rescued from Doc Ock. If I had known who he was I would have handed him over with a ribbon and bow attached." : '-Spider-Man' "Now comes the time for rejuvenation." : '-Silvermane' "He's out of his mind! That thing can turn his DNA into linguine." : '-Spider-Man' "Doctor this is the greatest gift I can give my father and nobodies going to stop me." : '-Alisha Silvermane' "Your resistance will be rewarded Spider-Man. After my transformation you will have the honor of being the first person I destroy." : '-Silvermane' "Power of the Toltec's give me the wisdom of your wisest shamen's, the strength of your strongest warriors, and the invulnerability that will carry me into the next millennium." : '-Silvermane' "Yes Alisha. It is me. The way I was before you were born. Strong. Fearless. Powerful enough to strike fear into the hearts of my enemies! Enemies like Spider-Man." : '-Silvermane' "Are you another one of the Kingpin's flunkies?" : '-Silvermane' (Silvermane starts to transform into a child.) "No, no! I don't want to be like this! Make it stop! Please somebody help me!" (Silvermane transforms into a baby.) "Incredible. He wanted his youth back, he got it." : '-Silvermane & Spider-Man' (The Mega-Slayer falls apart.) "They just don't make Mega-Slayers like they use to." : '-Spider-Man' "Don't you understand? We barley escaped." "Yes, but Silvermane is no longer a threat." "There'll be another threat and then another as long as you cling to your precious power. I've made up my mind. I'm leaving you." "But Vanessa. I love you" "I use to believe that. Now I see clearly. All you really love is being the Kingpin, the Kingpin of crime." (Hammerhead walks in with the Tablet of Time.) "You sent for me boss?" "Thank you for obtaining the Tablet for me." "Hey no problem it was my. . ." ". . .Nw dispose of it." "What? But. . ." ". . .I said get rid of it! The sight of it sickens me." : '-Vanessa Fisk, Kingpin, & Hammerhead' Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Neogenic Nightmare